


inscrutable

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Glee
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Character of Color, F/M, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than history written in their palms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inscrutable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from hyacinthian in [awesome ladies ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html)
> 
> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

The really stupid thing is that they hold off for so long, because they don't want it to look like _of course the two asian kids would get together_. So Tina tries to date Artie because he's cute and can sing like a motherfucker, and Mike hooks up with Brittany a whole lot because their bodies keep crashing together in beautiful arcs; but Artie can be a real jerk sometimes, and Brittany acts like each time's the first and last.

So, eventually. When they're not actually at school, things feel different. People act different. Puck has serious conversations with Kurt about Purple Label, Rachel puts her head in people's laps like a little girl, Matt keeps a scribbly notebook account of their adventures. Tina comes back from a coffee run with Finn and sits down next to Mike when she brings over his frappucino, snorting as they try to unstick the icy cups from her fingerless gloves.

"Girl, it's like sidewalk egg-fry weather out there," Mike says as he tears his cup free, squiggles of fuchsia lint stuck to the side. "What's with the full-on Oh Canada outfit?"

Tina scrunches her cheek and takes a deep swallow of her frapp. "Shit, son," she says, imitating his tone, "you make a fashion choice, you gotta commit to it!"

Mike stares at her for a moment, bemused, then laughs and fishes out a box of Reese's from his pocket and shakes some into her hand before she really has time to think about it. They eat them by the handful and Mike thinks the way Tina sorts them into specific colour groupings to eat is hilarious. Tina thinks the way Mike always seems to be on the brink of breaking out into a pop-and-lock should be anxious-making but oddly isn't. By the time Coach Sylvester rounds them up by calling them Nanki-Poo and Yum-Yum, they're too deep in conversation to really care.

At one rehearsal Mr. Schuester forgets again; he snaps and snaps and crinkles his eyes shut and finally shrugs, "Other Asian!" and points at Mike while Santana makes an indescribable noise and Mercedes rolls her eyes. Tina doesn't think about it, just slides her hand over to Mike's; he's got it clenched shut, in a fist although his face is neutral, but when she touches him he relaxes. Their hands slide together and Tina's almost afraid there will be a gong noise or something and she'll wake up and they'll be doing some asshole version of Kung-Fu Fighting or Wang Chung, shitty nunchuk moves and crappy kimono.

But when she's able to breathe again it's just the music room, and Mr. Schu is talking now about how Finn's getting the solo, and Mike Chang has his dry warm palm pressed flat to hers as if they'd never been any other way.


End file.
